


Bleach

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, underwear worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno has an idea what Rude likes, but it's not wholly accurate…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bleach  
> Author: GuiltyRed  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: oral sex, undie worship  
> Word count: 740  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Reno: Clothes fetishization - It's weird seeing Reno out of his suit, but those old jeans fit so right  
> Summary: Reno has an idea what Rude likes, but it's not wholly accurate…  
> A/N: We've actually got a cat who gets high on bleach-based cleansers hours after the stuff has been washed away and allowed to dry, so…yeah…

It’s weird seeing Reno out of his suit, but those old jeans fit so right. Soft, brutally faded denim rides low on his hips, and sometimes I can catch a peek of red hair just below his navel. Steel buttons have scarred the fabric from the wrong side, marking out a trail down the fly. If I’m lucky, I know that behind those buttons is only flesh.

If I’m _really_ lucky, though…

Reno hauls his t-shirt over his head and tosses it across the room. It lands in a tangle on top of my barely-folded jacket. I take a sip of my beer and watch as he unbuttons those jeans; he knows I love this, so he’s taking his time. Clever fingers ease the first steel button out through the well-stretched hole, and he shoots me a grin as he tugs the top edge of his fly just that far open.

My luck is phenomenal. Beneath those jeans, a flash of white cotton, so bright I can almost smell the bleach.

The room seems ten degrees hotter.

Reno licks his lips and undoes another button. He slips his hand inside his jeans, over the briefs. His knuckles dimple the worn denim, showing me how he’s touching himself.

I swallow and set the beer down.

“Something wrong, partner?” His smile is pure seduction.

“Not at all,” I reply, my voice even lower than usual and just a bit rough. “Just want to keep both hands free.”

“Aw, where’s the fun in that?” Reno casually unfastens another button; his fingertips are through the fly of his underwear now, moving ever so slowly along the contour of his erection. “Put those hands to work for me, partner.”

“Bring it here,” I counter, not feeling terribly steady at the moment.

Reno paces toward me, his stride deliberate and suggestive as hell. He unbuttons one more as he walks.

The moment he’s within reach I grab him by the hips and haul him closer until I can bury my nose in white cotton. He smells of detergent and musk, and – gods yes! – bleach. I nuzzle at the waistband, catching it in my teeth and tugging it away from his skin. I suck at the elastic, drawing that chlorine taste like nicotine from a cheap cigarette.

Reno’s hands clasp the back of my head, cradling me to his belly. I can feel the tip of his cock hot and firm beneath my chin. Ducking my head lower, I mouth the fabric over his hard-on as I set about undoing those last two buttons – the jeans are about sliding off anyway, but I like to be thorough.

Reno grinds against my hand; my fingers slip inside the jeans to cup his balls through the fresh cotton. Well, maybe not so fresh anymore: between my saliva and Reno’s pre-cum, there’s a distinct wet spot near the waistband.

I guide the jeans down around his ankles but leave the briefs in place. His cock feels so vulnerable under my hand, hidden imperfectly as it is. The cotton fabric clings to him, stretching around his cock as it grows and throbs beneath my ministrations.

The scent of cotton and bleach and Reno fills my nose with the most erotic bouquet I’ve ever known. My right hand moves down to my own pants as I suck Reno through his briefs; I’m painfully hard and already nearly out of my mind with excitement. Freeing myself, I concentrate on touch and taste and smell; I close my eyes and feel.

Reno reaches down to ease himself through the fly.

His skin tastes like clean cotton.

With a low moan I take him into my mouth, swallowing him down to the root and pressing my nose against the fabric. My hand flies over my erection, stroking faster as the world collapses to a mosaic of sensation.

Reno groans as his cock pulses with the first heavy shot, and time seems to hang suspended as the taste of him sets off my own climax. I suckle him hard as I come, focusing on his fresh-bitter tang mixed with the scent of bleach until I’m light-headed.

Gentle touches on my scalp ease me back to awareness. “I remembered today was your day off, so I did laundry,” Reno murmurs through a lopsided smirk. “Good thing I kept these jeans, yo!”

The scent of bleached white cotton lingers in my nose, and I can’t help but laugh.


End file.
